


#nsfw

by myumyuu



Series: Social Media Shenanigans [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, USUK - Freeform, alfred is an asshole sorta, arthur is shy but he's kinky as fuck, but i mean how standard gay man can i make matt, he's a freaking makeup artist lmao, i like chill ivan and sassy matthew tbh, jerking off to sexy pictures of englishmen on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myumyuu/pseuds/myumyuu
Summary: Arthur considered himself a decent guy. He never post a fully nude picture of himself. He liked to tease and gets you on the edge by posting headless shots of himself in lingering and props covering his crotch area. Unknown to him, it drives Alfred crazy.





	

‘theheroburger posted a new photo!’

Being obsessed with a celebrity, or an internet blogger is nothing but a common occurrence in this age and time. Perhaps the person inspired you in some ways other people couldn’t or perhaps, they are simply good looking to the extent of being worthy enough to stalk.

One of Arthur’s hobbies includes scrolling through theheroburger’s face tag and wordlessly saving the newer ones. Arthur never liked or commented on any posts, however. He simply refused to draw attention to himself.

Alfred, or Freddie, as he followers addressed him with much affection, is one of those life-style bloggers you find on tumblr and instagram. His posts usually consists of selfies, journal entries and occasional reblogs of food and his favourite TV series. Freddie is a sociable man that always welcomed his followers to talk to him and it seems that he always reply to his messages. Needless to say, the man is plenty popular.

It’s not like Arthur is shy about his sexuality or his pink and frilly tumblr theme. Arthur considered himself a decent guy. He never post a fully nude picture of himself. He liked to tease and gets you on the edge by posting headless shots of himself in lingering and props covering his crotch area. Yet, he is embarrassed to talk to Freddie off anon. What would he think of him, really? Running a porn blog isn’t one of the most admirable things if you compared it with what Freddie did over the weekends.

Volunteering at the soup kitchen? Building cabinets out of scrap materials? Arthur snorted. What a hipster!

On one particular Friday night, Arthur returned home hungry and exhausted. Outside was quite chilly but nothing out of the norm for December. The Englishman quickly stripped off his winter gear and hung them behind his door, he kicked off his shoes and tossed his keys atop the shoe closet. Work was dreadful however, he honestly does not hate his job. Smiling tiredly to himself, he dug out a small takeaway container from his bag and disappeared into his kitchen where he would make himself a cup of tea to go with his dinner. Arthur’s boss is a nice man, he would always make his staffs dinner on Fridays to thank them for their hard work. Sometimes it’s stew or an ‘everything pizza’, but tonight he opened it up to find rice and vegetables tucked neatly in the container.

In the midst of having his dinner, his phone pinged with a new notification.

‘theheroburger posted a new test post!’

Grinning to himself, Arthur wasted no time to tap in the passcode for his phone, swiping over the notification to shortcut to Freddie’s textpost.

Holy shit, what a _treat_!

Whatever content of the text post was completely ignored by the Englishman, his eyes fixing onto the single photo theheroburger had attached in the middle of it. The photo was a selfie taken by his Canadian cousin, smiling widely with Freddie in the background but more importantly, Freddie’s had a face full of makeup on and praise the lord Matthew. Arthur silently thanked the cousin for his makeup skills and the bright red lipstick on the Hero’s lips. He looked quite bashful, worried that the lime green eye shadow would look weird or awkward on his face but no, good heavens, no! It was the exact opposite effect, he looked simple gorgeous.

Arthur bit on his bottom lips, it made him hot thinking about having those lips, going down on his, leaving red marks everywhere over his pale body and then whispering into his ear naughty things.

Oooh boy.

Arthur continued reading Hero’s new journal entry while he dined, taking the time to look through his face tag again just for the heck of it. By the time he finished with dinner it was nearing midnight. In his tired haze to clean up, he failed to notice he had accidently reclogged one of Hero’s posts instead of saving it to his drafts.

Oh boy.

°˖✧ ☆ ✧˖°

Arthur considered himself a decent guy. He never post a fully nude picture of himself. He liked to tease and gets you on the edge by posting headless shots of himself in lingering and props covering his crotch area. Unknown to him, it drives Alfred crazy.

°˖✧ ☆ ✧˖°

Alfred wasn’t at all concerned when porn blogs started following him. Sometimes, he even follow back and it was Friday nights like this he click into one or two of them to get himself off behind the locked door of his shabby apartment. But really, he didn’t expected one to _reblog_ his journal entry.

His worries started when he received a notification telling him someone had reblogged his text post. Alfred checked into it and found that it was one of his journal entries from last week. It was weird enough every time someone would reblog his personal posts but a porn blog? There was nothing sexy about baking chocolate chip cookies, unless that guy have a food fetish or something. Curious, and definitely a little concerned, he decided to click into this ‘daintyspicedbrit’.

Holy shit.

Spiced was the correct word to describe for this guy. His blog was a mix of reblogs of porn gif and partial nudes of himself. His description only told of his age and nationality. There was also an FAQ, but it’s only a bunch of rules on what you should and shouldn’t ask. Whoever he is, he clearly have a good taste in men and god does he know how to tease. Alfred found himself deeply entranced by them and wondered why would someone like this follow his boring lifestyle blog?

Alfred decided to scroll deeper into spicedbrit’s blog, losing his sense of time. The lifestyle blogger managed to find out spicedbrit’s followers refer to him as ‘Art’, quite a fitting name for him! The more he looked into him, he realized his usual Friday nights was going on as planned anyway.

The American leaned back to his chair, slowly bringing a hand to ghost over his clothed cock, gently fondling himself over his jeans as he imagined spicedbrit’s dainty hand instead of his own calloused ones. A moan slipped through his lips, it echoed through the empty halls of his small apartment complex. He was growing too large and unbearable in those skinny jeans; the man in his imagination was kneeled between his legs, he bit tab of the zipper and tugged them down, painfully slow. He imagined spicedbrit to be good at sex, not only because he ran a porn blog, but the way he knows exactly how to show off his body to give his viewers sweaty palms from scrolling.

Before he knew it, both his jeans and boxer pooled at his ankle. His cock stood tall, exposed to the cool air of his room. One of his hand wrapped around his throbbing member, stroking himself lazily, his free hand scrolled through the rest of spicedbrit’s selfie tag and liking every one of his posts.

There was one that showed the chin of the blogger, his pink tongue poking out and licking the corner of his lips. Ooh, damn. It was nearly too much for Alfred to handle. Spicedbrit must be wearing lip gloss in that photo- how else do you explain the glossy sheen on those perfectly molded lips?! Which, in Alfred’s head, is wrapped around his cock right now.

“Fuck,” it came out a breathless sigh. His toes curled and uncurled in his socks. Alfred let out a pleasured moan as his imagination of spicedbrit brought him closer to his climax; he imagined coming all over the blogger’s face, lips and chest, would spicedbrit lick him clean? Or would he complain and wipe him off with a tissue? A shiver ran down the American spine. Groaning, he pulled pants back up, hastily hitting the ‘follow’ button.

°˖✧ ☆ ✧˖°

‘theheroburger started following you’

Arthur read it once. He read it twice. He read it trice with a face of disbelief.

“W-W- _Why_?!”

°˖✧ ☆ ✧˖°

“C’mon Arthur, I’m sure he’s not mad at you. I mean, you’ve never even talked to this guy!”

“My youth is over.” Arthur groaned into his pillow.

Ivan Braginski is the type of guy that, from a distant, you might mistook him for a bear. He met Arthur at the tender age of twelve, after he decided it was a good idea to put green paint in the shorter boy’s hair and received dirt in his lunch as revenge. It’s a mystery how the two remain friendly after all these years although neither would accept the terms ‘friends’ but something along the line of ‘that asshole whom wouldn’t leave me alone’ instead.

Ivan is also the only one that knew of Arthur’s habit to post nudes of himself online.

 “Now, friend, you deleted the post first thing in the morning, ya?”

“After he already knew that I reblogged it! He even followed me back, he’s clearly mocking me!”

“Didn’t you say he likes all your posts?”

“Well… yeah.”

“He’s not mad, Arthur.” Ivan said, bringing his teacup to his lips. “I mean, if he was he would have just blocked you. Message him if you really want to know, jeez.”

Arthur made a sound of pain and buried his face further in. He had called Ivan over, hoping he would have someone to listen to his suffering. So far the Russian had done a splendid job of that but Arthur could not just bring himself to get over how much of a fuck up he is. How could he made such a dumb mistake?! And more importantly, why would Hero followed him back?

Ivan went home that evening after making Arthur lunch, his advice swirled and danced in Arthur’s head all evening.

_“A horrible advice.”_

What would he _say_? ‘Oh, hi! I’m sorry for accidently sharing your personal blog entry to a bunch of my horny followers. I’m sure your cookies turned them on but your face is sexier, I swear lol’

Horrible!

Perhaps, if he were to pretend any of this never happened, he could get a decent sleep tonight but Freddie thought it would be funny to like more of his nudes throughout the week, even taking a step further to comment that eyes emoticon on some of it.

What was _that_ supposed to mean?

Arthur fell back to his bed with a deep sigh. It was a Wednesday, meaning he doesn’t have work. His phone have been going on for the past ten minutes with notification of theheroburger liking his posts. Freddie must be idly scrolling through his blog again, just as he did for the past four days but this time, Arthur noticed he had gotten an ask or two.

 **Anonymous said:**  
do u think u will post a pic of ur face lol

 **Anonymous said:**  
ur hotlolllo ;))

_chocksplutteredhack_

Either it must be someone else, or theheroburger wasn’t a really bright person.

It must be someone else, right?

Hero couldn’t possibly send him those anons? _Right_?

Arthur answered those anons with a polite ‘thank you’ and ‘no’ and was quickly met with another.

 **Anonymous said:**  
:(why

He decided to ignore it.

The following night, Arthur returned home after a long shift of work to find a message in his inbox. To his disbelief, it was the same anon from the day before only he wasn’t on anon this time.

 **theheroburger said:**  
dude dude r u ignoring me lol cmon you get to see my face all the time kjvjgoirgh

He couldn’t believe it, Hero sent him asks, and he thinks he’s hot? This really had to be a joke, a really bad prank just to make fun of him but still… Arthur ate his dinner quickly that night, cleaned up, and brought his problem with him to bed.

 **daintyspicedbrit**  
Hello  
  
**theheroburger**  
HEY :D  
I thought u were ignoring me :(((  
y did u reblog my journal lol  
but dude I’m serious ur hot  
  
**daintyspicedbrit**  
That was an accident, I apologized  
And thank you but no, I refuse to show my face  
  
**theheroburger**  
aww why not  
  
**daintyspicedbrit**  
It’s a little… personal  
Do you even read my FAQ  
  
**theheroburger**  
ya lol  
but I want to see ur face  
Please? :):)  
  
How can he refused when Hero put in two smiley face instead of one? Easy, he chuck his phone at his headboard and went to bed, heart pounding and cheeks red with embarrassment. He get to talk to his internet crush but the man was more childish than he had anticipated.

Childish; more like persistent!

°˖✧ ☆ ✧˖°

Alfred messaged his new friend every night after that. Sometimes- actually most of the time, Art would sound annoyed at him for no apparent reason at all, but a few months into their odd friendship, Alfred found himself completely smitten by the British blogger.

°˖✧ ☆ ✧˖°

“How’s it going with that friend of yours?”

Alfred was lodging on his sofa when his cousin, Matthew decided to call him on his cell. The two of them were close, almost like brothers. Matthew worked as a makeup artist and instructor for a local fashion school and the two meet up for tea at least once every week.

“He’s more willing to talk to me now, Matt, and he even sent me a picture of his lunch!”

“That’s great, Al. Make sure you don’t scare him off,” joked Matthew lightly. Alfred heard some shuffling in the background and then the sound of something falling. His cousin cussed under his breath, causing Alfred to laugh.

“What happened?”

“Just dropped some nail polish.”

“Ouch. Good luck cleaning that up.”

“Jeez, thanks. You know how expansive one bottle of these are worth?”

“Not a clue, bro.”

“Anyway, lunch tomorrow afternoon?”

“Sure! The usual place?”

“Mh. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Need to clean this mess up before my students gets back from lunch.”

“Yeah, sure. I can tell you more about Art tomorrow. Bye!”

‘daintyspicedbrit posted a new photo!’

 _Yes_!

Alfred wasted no time to open his tumblr app and he was met with something unusual. Art’s new photoset were of his eyes. In the photos, you can barely see the hint of eyebrows and the bridge of his nose. They were edited so that everything is monochrome, except for the two lime-green orbs that glowed unnaturally on his screen.

There’s no explicit content on his own blog but boy, those eyes were simply gorgeous!

Grinning, the American liked the post and reblogged it to his own blog, adding tags like ‘beautiful eyes :)’, ‘wish I could see the rest of the face lmaooo’ and ‘you look like you have a cute nose :D’. Art would guaranteed be angry at him for it later but hey, you only live once, amirite or amirite?

Right as soon as he reblogged it, he received a message form the blogger himself.

 **daintyspicedbrit  
** Alfred stop it with those ridiculous tags of yours

 **theheroburger**  
awwwh y not  
r u shy artie lol :)

 **daintyspicedbrit**  
….  
…..  >>  
I’m blocking you

 **theheroburger**  
what  
noooooo art please where else do I get my gay porn stash from

 **daintyspicedbrit**  
There are a ton of porn blogs out there, luv  
…  
….  
Hang on  
Areere you saying you actually-  
??!?!

 **theheroburger**  
hahaha artie made a typo  
yeah baby  
I think of you everythime ;)

 **daintyspicedbrit**  
… Really  
Well I’m flattered

 **theheroburger**  
lol  
when do I get to see you :(

 **daintyspicedbrit**  
You see me every time on my blog

“Jeez, he know that’s not what I meant…” Alfred grumbled as he typed the next reply, he had gone from sitting upright on his cough to lying belly down on the cool, marble tiles. Admittedly, Alfred was a bit shocked at himself for confessing he jerked off while thinking of his buddy but hey, he ran a nsfw blog so… that’s to be expected, right? Plus Art doesn’t seem angry at him for his confession!

 **theheroburger**  
is ur name really art???

 **daintyspicedbrit**  
No.  
It’s just a shorten version.

 **theheroburger**  
:0

 **daintyspicedbrit**  
…  
Do you want to know?

“ _Hell yes_.”

 **daintyspicedbrit**  
I supposed it’s fair.  
I know yours after all.  
My name is Arthur.

“Arthur.”

Alfred let the name roll off his tongue, repeating until he was familiarized with it. He loved the way it sounded with his accent, wondering how his own name sound would like said by Arthur instead. Or more specially, when he _moaned_ it under his breath.

Shoving the naughty thoughts to the back of his head, the American returned to his chat with his pal, the topic had been changed to what they did at school or work today. Alfred remembered how surprised he had been when Arthur told him he worked at a restaurant (No, not McDonalds, you gluttonous fool! Quote the Brit,) and vice versa when he mentioned he is taking film in college. It was weird getting to know a porn blogger, he never really thought they would have normal lives like these but heck, mom was right about never judging a book by its cover.

°˖✧ ☆ ✧˖°

Opening up to someone had always been hard on Arthur’s part. He is afraid- afraid of being judged, afraid of being tied down by guilt and afraid of being cast aside. Alfred made his anxiety bells flared but after a year of friendship, he starts finding himself getting comfortable around him.

But then again, not quite.

°˖✧ ☆ ✧˖°

  
Missed Called from **Alfred**  
Missed Called from **Alfred**

omg Arthur pick upppp

 **Art. K.**  
Alfred what the fuck it’s 1am  
  
**Alfred**  
I know :( I fell asleep n missed the time

 **Art K.**  
You damn right  
And I don’t feel like it anymore

 **Alfred**  
WAH  
CMON ARTIE YOU CANT  
pleaseeeeee??  
It took us one year to get this far  
  
**Art K.**  
And you ruined it by falling asleep  
  
**Alfred**  
It won’t happened again I swear lol  
  
**Art K.**  
…  
I don’t believe you  
But fine, call me  
  
Call from **Alfred**

“Can you hear me?”

“Yes, Alfred, I can hear you clearly.”

“Yesss!!!”

Arthur sat alone in the dark, smiling to himself whilst facing the dim light of his laptop. The two of them had agreed to skype call that evening, although Alfred had wondrously fallen asleep. For a second there Arthur thought he was no longer interested in calling and frowned himself to bed instead.

“Can you see me too?”

“Yes, Alfred. I see your face.” Arthur rolled his eyes, leaning his head against the headboard. “Ugh it’s so bright in your room.”

 “Is it dark in yours?”

“Yeah… the lights are off.”

“Ooh. Babe, that’s kinky.”

“Shut up!”

With how red his face is right now, thank god his video wasn’t on!

Despite not dating, he still managed to make time for their weekly call session. Calling with Alfred was something new in his schedule. Arthur had never spent his weekend night with another person before. Be in online or offline, the Englishman enjoyed his weekends nights with a book or dolling himself up(and then take pictures of himself for his blog, yes).

He felt awkward, almost uncomfortable, he doesn’t know what to talk about, but listening to Alfred chatter away made it clear that he could just remain quiet and listen. Alfred doesn’t seem to mind, in fact, he’s quite content with the occasional hum and chuckle Arthur gave him as a response.

“So, Arthur…”

“Hm?”

“About that picture you sent me…”

Arthur spluttered and chocked on his spit- that _picture_. Ah, yes. He did sent a picture to Alfred the other day, hasn’t he?

“Y-Yeah?”

“It’d be great if there’s a face to it.”

“Oh… I, I’m sorry Alfred. I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

Alfred frowned, Arthur could see how visibly sad and angry the American was. His expression mirrored, sinking lower into his covers. The pounding in his cheat was getting too loud for his liking. It’s not… It wasn’t that he refused to but he was afraid that Alfred might find his features off-putting and lost all interest in him.

“Why not? You sent me nudes, Arthur- _Nudes_! I’ve seen your dick but why not your face?”

“I’m sorry…”

“Yeah. I’m sorry for asking.”

Call ended.

 **Alfred**  
I really like u art but I want to know what the guy I have a crush on look like  
it’s not fair artie :(  
I’m really upset  
talk to you tomorrow, bye.

°˖✧ ☆ ✧˖°

 **Alfred**  
mMattie I think I did smth stupid  
art might hate me now :((  
what do I do I’m so dumb

 **The Maple Warrior  
** lol what did you do

°˖✧ ☆ ✧˖°

“Apologize.”

“But Mattie—“

“No, Al, _listen_. Why are you so obsessed with seeing his face?”

“Because… I really like him, Matt.”

“And his face matters because…?”

“I just want to see what he look like…”

“And then what? Look, Alfred. You like the guy, right? Looks shouldn’t matter if you like him. Don’t you think you’re _pressuring_ him with this?”

“Maybe… but-“

“No buts. You’re going to apologize to Arthur tonight and stop pestering him for his picture.”

Matthew hung up with a _click_. Typical wise guy Matthew, Alfred should have expected that sort of answer from the beginning! It was a Sunday afternoon and the weather was, so to say, perfect. He couldn’t say the same thing for the weather of his mood, though.

Perhaps Matthew was right and he should apologize, but still he was terribly upset, at himself mostly. He didn’t meant to hang up on Arthur like that! The Brit didn’t even message him back after that…

 _Sigh_.

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck, plopping himself down on his bed to think. He idly scrolled through Arthur’s blogs for the first time in a while. There had been a decreasing number of nudes from the spicedbrit which was strange, because Arthur had been sending him nudes every fortnight through skype. His blog is just a bunch of reblogs now… Huh. He kept scrolling until he found some answered asks. It seems like not only him but others noticed the lack of nudes Arthur had been posting. Alfred had no idea Arthur had this much fans.

Somehow, that makes him jealous.

Arthur’s replies were short and straightforward, but they felt like they were hiding something. He mentioned something about being busy or simply not in the mood, apologized and thanked them for their concern.

What the hell.

Alfred couldn’t believe the lies he was reading!

Too busy? Arthur hasn’t been ‘too busy’, he always had time to reply to his messages or calls and... and… was Arthur putting up with him, despite being ‘too busy’?

Was he the one keeping Arthur busy?

“I’m an idiot.” Alfred tossed his phone aside and groaned into his pillow. How can he be so blind! All this time Arthur was putting up and adjusting to him, he’s only pressuring the Brit to come out of his comfort zone… And Arthur never asked Alfred to send him any naked pictures of himself in return. “I owe him an apology.” Murmured Alfred under his breath. He felt around for his phone, hastily messaging the other.

°˖✧ ☆ ✧˖°

Missed call from **Alfred**

°˖✧ ☆ ✧˖°

The moment he turned on his data after his morning shift, his phone basically exploded with notifications, all from that one bloody American.

Even so, Arthur refused to talk to him.

“What did he meant by he’s _upset_?! What about _me_?” He muttered to himself, yanking off his work attire. His co-worker looked at him worriedly.

“Fight with your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Arthur snapped, “He’s- he’s just… an American!”

Alfred had spamming his inbox the entire afternoon with calls and apologies. In all honestly, Arthur was touched that Alfred decided to say sorry for leaving him hanging but he was truly hurt from it. He had a long shower after their call ended the night prior, more than enough time to consider about his next course of action. He knew Alfred is in love with him and vice versa, the two of them had come to an unspoken agreement on that.

Despite that… he wished Alfred would be a little more patient with him.

Arthur drove straight home after changing back into his casual attire. His shoulders felt stiff and heavy with guilt. Alfred was still trying to reach him after hours of spam calls and messages. Arthur remembered just how persistent the American was; that’s why they argued, right? The gentle purring of his car surprisingly kept him calm, there weren’t a lot of cars on the road either.

What a sickening perfect day.

 **theheroburger**  
artie im really sorry for late night pls pick up ur phone  
artie :(  
please hear me out  
artieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
pls??  
pls art I’m really sorry I didn’t know I was being forceful mattie gave me a piece of his mind and say I should apologize i  
I noticed u don’t rly post much nuides on ur blog anymore  
*nudes  
and im really sorry but I think that’s my fault  
I really like you art pls don’t ignore me please  
You don’t have to show me your face just talk to me forever, please?  
  
**daintyspicedbrit**  
You went all the way to use punctuation(tried), how could I ignore you after that?

 **theheroburger**  
artie!!!!  
o thank god u picked up  
I thought something bad happened to u T___T

 **daintyspicedbrit**  
I was at work, Alfred. I filled in for a sick mate.  
  
**theheroburger**  
o…  
but yea…  
I’m really sorry artie…  
  
**daintyspicedbrit**  
sigh  
as long as you’re sorry, Alfred  
I accept your apology, but I think we need to talk.

°˖✧ ☆ ✧˖°

Call from **Art K.  
** Missed a call from **Art K.**

°˖✧ ☆ ✧˖°

Alfred stared at his screen blankly, his cursor hovering over the green button of the pop-up window. The American had been fretting over his relationship with Arthur all afternoon and now Arthur is calling him saying they need to _talk_.

Oh, the anxieties.

Call from **Art K.**

He accepted the call, not realizing it was a _video call_. Surprised as a window popped up, he waited until it loaded before saying anything. It was an unfamiliar face. Two unnaturally green eyes stared shyly at him, his face framed by messy blond hair and half buried in a pillow. He looked visibly nervous with all the fidgeting in his seat. It took Alfred a moment to gather find his voice again.

“A-Arthur?”

“Hello, Alfred.”

“Arthur?”

A sigh. “Yes, Alfred. It’s Arthur. Can we talk?”

“Yeah… hey, are you okay? You look really pale. Anyway… I’m sorry for last night. I shouldn’t have pressure you like that but hey you know, you’re really cute, Artie.”

Alfred thought he caught a hint of a smile before Arthur hid his face in the pillow again. “It’s ‘kay. Thank you… I’m sorry for being secretive. I was worried you wouldn’t like me after seeing, well, me.”

“Are you kidding me? Dude, you’re really cool and fun to talk with. I fell in love without knowing what you look like, what makes you think I’ll stop after I do?” Arthur didn’t reply, he just kept his face hidden in a pillow. Alfred could see the redden tips of his ears, however and he smiled, bringing the camera closer to his face. “Want to know a secret? I think you’re real cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> and they started dating lmao Arthur actually lives a few hrs away and they spend every summer together for the next 3423984234 years until they get married and have 20 cats merry late christmas everyone :')
> 
> unbeta  
> this was kinda embarrasing to write tbh :'DD


End file.
